Envie de massacre
by Kairi Sakura Potter
Summary: la colère peut faire de mauvaise chose comme des bonnes, moi j'ai écris ceci. Un petit texte court mais que je trouve sympathique à vous d'en juger!


* * *

Envie de massacre

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente ici un petit récit que j'ai écrit sous le coup de la colère le jour ou comme le titre l'indique j'avais envie de massacrer tout le monde! Au départ mon histoire devait se passer très mal mais finalement... je me suis laissé emporté et cela a donné ceci! J'espère que cela vous plairais et me laisserez beaucoup de reviewse

Connaissiez vous ce sentiment de ras-le-bol? Où vous n'avez envie que d'une seule chose, que l'on vous foute la paix mais que bizarrement on ne veut pas vous la donner? Comme, par exemple, où vous vouliez parler simplement de tout et de rien avec votre meilleure amie sur msn - qui a du demenager à cause de ses parentx à l'autre bout de la planète - et que vos parents viennent vous priver de ces moments agréables pour vous forcer, tout en vous rappellant que vous êtes nulle et incapable, à aller faire des testss de code? En vous rappelant que, si la semaine suivante, vous n'avez pas enfin ce stupide et chiant code de la route, vous êtes privé du chêque que vous avez reçu à Noël et qui est assez important, ( celui qui vous permetterais d'aller voir votre amie) mais qu'en plus ils vous interdiraient d'utiliser l'ordinateur et de rendre visite à votre plus fidèle copine durant les prochaines vacances ?!

Avez-vous déja ressenti ces envies de tuer toute votre famille, d'étrangler votre père, d'hurler et cracher sur votre mère et de gifler vos petits frères qui n'arrêtent pas de vous insulter et vous moquer de vous depuis des lustres? Avez-vous déja connu ces moments où vous avez envie de faire votre valise, de tout laisser derrière vous et de partir, loin d'eux, loin de tout ?! soucis.

Seulement être sur la route, valise en main, en pensant que c'était CA la vraie liberté?! Être Libre de ce qu'on a envie de faire, cotoyer qui on veut, de rentrer à telle heure, de laisser les parents râler à la maison et les moqueries de vos petits frères devant leurs consoles de jeux ?!

Et bien c'est ce qu'a fait l'héroine de notre histoire.

Cette fois, ça avait été la dispute de trop! Pendant qu'elle était seule, consignée chez elle, ou plutôt dans l'appartement de ses parents où elle devait vivre avec le reste de la famille, elle avait décidé de faire sa valise. Elle avait prit toutes ses affaires, les plus précieuses, comme son ordinateur, son journal intime, de ses photos et ses lettres au simple jean et portefeuille horrible de sa grand-mère.

Elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle et ne regrettait pas son choix. De plus, ce n'était pas elle qui allait leur manquer. Apres tout, n'avait-ils pas déjà dit que, s'il avaient pu, ils auraient choisi une autre fille qu'elle? Qu'ils étaient scandalisés de voir ses résultats scolaires dans certaines matière si catastrophiques ( mais qui arrivait à comprendre ses profs de langue ou résoudre correctement des équations de maths quand le jour du contrôle de maths tombait lors de votre retour, après une semaine à être resté dans votre lit pour cause de grippe frappante ? Qui ? ) ?

La jeune femme( puisqu'elle était bientôt majeure et avait donc 17 ans) n'avait, bizarrement, aucun remords, aucun regrets. Elle avait imaginé qu'elle aurait fait demi tour, mais non. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression de respirer, et un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

Juste avant de fuguer, elle avait prit de l'argent à ses parents, juste de quoi pouvoir se faire un nouveau look. Au départ, tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux quand elle entra dans le salon de coiffure avec sa grosse et grande valise. Mais quand elle expliqua qu'elle partait chez une amie pour son mariage et qu'elle y restait pendant un mois, personne n'avait posé de questions.

Elle avait troqué ses cheveux mi-longs chatain, pour des cheveux plus courts, en dégradé noir et parsemé de mêches blanches et rouges, encadrant son visage. Elle avait aussi acheté des lentilles de couleur verte afin que personne ne la reconnaisse, elle et ses yeux marrons.

Elle portait désormais un jeans noir avec une ceinture ornée avec des têtes de morts, tandis que son haut était un T-shirt sans manches et sans bretelles pour la partie droite et de couleur rouge. Elle portait aussi une veste noire afin de ne pas avoir froid, la nuit, agrémentée de baskets noires également.

Pas de maquillage pour accentuer ses traits fins et féminins. Pas de bijoux extravants autour de son cou ou de ses poignets. Seul un sourire heureux eclairait son visage, même ses yeux refletaient son bonheur en brillant comme des étoiles... elle savourait la paix, la liberté.

Elle ne savait pas où aller, ni ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle s'en moquait! Elle verrait cela plus tard! L'important était de profiter de la vie et de la mordre à pleines dents!

Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à chanter! Pas une chanson de métal ou faisant gothique, malgré son allure de rebelle, non, quelque chose de plus doux, vieux jeux pour certains jeunes: Goldman!

_Un__ début __de__janvier__, __si__j'ai__bien__su__compter_

_Reste__de__ fête __ou__bien__ vœux très appuyés_

_De Ruth __ou__de__ Moïshé, __lequel__ a __eu__ l'idée ?_

_Qu'importe__si__j'ai__ gagné la cour__se__, __et__parmi__des__milliers_

_Nous __avons__tous__ été __vainqueurs__ même __le__dernier__des__derniers_

_Une__fois__au__moins__les__meilleurs__, nous __qui__sommes__ nés_

_Au __creux__de__ nos mères __qu'il__fait__bon__ mûrir_

_Et__puis__j'ai__vu__de__ la lumière __alors__je__suis__sorti_

_Et j'ai dit_

_Bonne__ idée_

Elle se mit alors à frapper dans ses mains, comme pour battre la mesure, se souvenant de la musique et des accords de guitare, qui la faisaient danser et oublier tous ses soucis et ses mauvaises pensées. Elle tourna sur elle, le tout en fermant les yeux, se plongeant corps et âme dans la chanson.

_Y __avait__du__soleil__, __des__parfums__, __de__ la __pluie_

_Chaque__jour__un__nouveau__ réve__il__, __chaque__jour__une__autre__nuit_

_Des routes __et__des__motards__et__des__ matches __de__ rugby_

_Des spaghetti, Frédéric __Dard__et__ Johnny Winter __aussi_

_On __m'a__dit__c'est__qu'une__ étinc__elle__avant__ l'obscurité_

_Juste__un__ passage, __un__ arc-en-__ciel__, __une__ étrange absurdité_

_Des frères, __des__tendres__, __des__ trésors à __chercher_

_Des __vertiges__ à __prendre__, à __comprendre__et__des__filles__ à __caresser_

_J'me__suis__dit_

_Bonne idée_

Elle était toujours dans sa chanson, ne regardant plus autour d'elle, ne regardant plus la route, plus rien ( Et PAF la voiture! ) . Elle était dans sa chanson, voyait des images défiler devant ses yeux qui pouvaient lui faire penser à sa chanson préférée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était ce personnage qui était parti sur les routes et qu'elle découvrait le vrai sens de la vie!

_Et__puis__ y a __toi__qui__ débar__que__ en __ouvrant__ grand mes __rideaux_

_Et__des__flots__de__couleurs__ éclatent __et__le__ be__au__semble__bien__ plus be__au_

_Et__rien__vraiment__ne__ change __mais__ tout est différent_

_Comme__ces__festins__qu'on__ mange __seul__ou__ en __les__partageant_

Tout d'un coup elle se sentit bousculée. Elle ouvrit les yeux prête à s'excuser ou à insulter la personne ayant osé l'interrompre, mais non, elle ne dit rien.

Devant elle se dressait un jeune homme. Il était grand, il la dépassait largement de 10 bon centimètre! ( c'est un peu rageant pour une fille de voir toujours des personnes plus grandes qu'elle!) Il avait la peau mate, des traits un peu carrés et une cicatrice à la forme d'un accent circonflexe se trouvait près de son sourcil gauche. Il avait des cheveux noirs, en bataille, tombant parresseusement sur ses épaules, cachant son front et un peu ses yeux. Ses yeux était d'un bleu si profond qu'elle pensait n'en avoir jamais vu de semblables si ce n'était en mer, mais pas près de la plage non, perdus au beau milieu de l'océan.

Mais ce qui l'avait surtout charmée était son sourire. Il n'avait pas de belles dents, mais avait un sourire sincère, amusé et surtout pas moqueur. Même ses yeux riaient. Sans le connaître, elle aurait parié qu'il aimait la vie, les choses simples. Qu'il vivait d'amour et d'eau fraiche, ou profitait de la vie tout simplement, oubliant la loi, les règlements, les parents et toutes ces autres choses qui pouvaient faire devenir son existance noire.

Au loin, le soleil commencait à descendre, les laissant seuls, à se contenpler, les yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun ne dise quoi que ce fut . Ils se souriaient, tout simplement. Un sourire vrai, sans moquerie ni prejugés.

Ils étaient juste contents de s'être trouvés.

_Je__marchais__au__hasard__le__soir__ était tombé_

_Avec__mon__ sac __et__ ma __guitare__ j'étais __un__peu__ fatigué_

_Tout était si désert, où me désaltérer ?_

_Et __puis__j'ai __vu __de__ la lumière __et__je__vous__ai__ trouvés_

Alors qu'elle terminait de chanter, elle se dit que oui, elle l'avait vraiment trouvé! De plus, ce qui la fit encore plus sourire fut qu'elle remarqua que, dans sa main droite, il portait une guitare tandis que sur son épaule reposait un léger sac.

Il se retourna, marcha quelques pas, puis se retourna légèrement, lui faisant un signe de tête, ne perdant pas son sourire.

_Bonne__ idée_

Oui! Elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de partir aujourd'hui!

Voila! Vous ne savez pas quoi faire maintenant? Hm... je peux vous proposez très humblement de cliqué sur le petit bouton en bas de votre écran et de me dire se que vous pensez de ce que vous venez de lire! Merci d'avance!

Kairi, votre humble serviteur ( mais pas trop non plus lol)


End file.
